memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Cure
(Space, Gamma Quadrant) The wormhole opens and the Kingston emerges from it. (Main bridge) Typhuss looks at the helm and remembers the coordinates from the reports he read when he got back from the Delta Quadrant trying to catch up on what he missed as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. Admiral those coordinates are in Dominion space Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at Admiral Kira. No, they are just outside Dominion space says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. We'll get in get the sample he needs and get out before the Dominion notice us because they may still be annoyed with us after what happened to their liaison they sent when Kira was in command of DS9 John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John and asked him as a friend not as a Starfleet Admiral. I trust Julian as a Starfleet Doctor and how would you feel if it was Michelle or Rachel that was infected with the quickening says Typhuss as he looks at John. I would do the same thing you're doing right now trusting Doctor Bashir with your wife and unborn daughter but having to go into the Gamma Quadrant Typhuss the Dominion are rearming John says as he looks at Typhuss. What do you mean the Dominion are rearming? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. We were on one of our explorations here and we came across a Dominion fleet in a nearby sector but they claimed they were on "tactical training" and sent us on our way but when we went back on our way back to the wormhole they were gone, no fleet just faint tachyon signals John says as he looks at Typhuss. (Sickbay) Damn it we'll have to have Kira give birth Julian says as he looks at Murphy. She looks at him. But the baby could die Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Doctor Bashir. We don't have a choice if the Captain can't get us what we need we'll have to do it Doctor Bashir says looking at Doctor Murphy. She nods. (Space, Gamma Quadrant) The Kingston enters orbit around the planet Teplan. (Surface, Teplan) Captain Tyson, Admiral Kira, and Doctors Bashir and Murphy beam down. Maybe we should of wore hazmat gear before beaming down Captain Tyson says as he looks around the place seeing people with the mark of the quickening. The disease isn't a threat to humans Captain Doctor Bashir says as he looks at Captain Tyson. I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt Captain Tyson says looking at Doctor Bashir. Then Typhuss turns to Julian. What do we do now says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. Now we find someone in charge Julian says as he looks at Typhuss. Let's go says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. The four officers went looking for someone in charge. Julian, maybe we should be looking for Trevean, he kind of became the leader of his people says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. If he's alive Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Its been 17 years, he could be dead says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. Then a young woman walks up to Julian. Are you the doctor that came to our planet a long time ago? the woman asked Julian. Yes I am, I'm looking for Trevean is he around Julian asked as he looked at the young woman. She leads the four officers to a mass grave. He died protecting us from invaders a few years back the young woman said as she looks at the four officers. Oh boy we're in trouble if we can't get that cure for Kira John says as he looks at Julian. Julian, what do we do now? asked Typhuss as he looks at Julian. I can give you the sample you need right now Mr. Bashir the young woman says as she extended her arm. Julian takes the sample and hands it to Doctor Murphy. Murphy to Kingston one to beam directly to sickbay on the double Droctor Murphy says as she tapped her combadge. The transporter shimmers as she transports to the ship. It was nice meeting you even if you weren't right in the head Julian says as he looks at Trevean's grave. Julian, we should return to the Kingston now says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. Right Doctor Bashir says as he walks next to both Typhuss and John. Away team to Kingston three to transport Captain Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. The three were beamed up to the ship. (Space, Teplan orbit) The Kingston leaves orbit to head to the wormhole. (Main bridge) Both Typhuss and John walked into the bridge as they hear crying over the communications system. Murphy to Admiral Kira there's someone who would like to say hello Doctor Murphy says over the communication system. John looks at Typhuss. You better get down there Typhuss oh and congrats man Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Helm set course for the wormhole warp 9.90 engage Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. Aye, sir engaging engines now Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at the helm. Typhuss leaves the bridge and heads to sickbay. (Space, Gamma Quadrant) The Kingston jumps to warp speed. (Sickbay) Typhuss walks into sickbay. Hi there sweetie Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Hi honey says Typhuss as he walks over to Kira. I want to name the baby after your mother says Typhuss as he looks at Kira and at the baby. Really? Kira says as she looks at her husband. Yes, honey says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Ok then Kira Meru II Kira says as she looks at her newborn daughter. I can't wait to take you both home to Bajor says Typhuss as he looks at both Kira and the baby. (Space, Bajoran sector) The wormhole opens up and the Kingston emerges from it and heads straight for Bajor. (Captain's ready room) I left a probe behind to keep tabs on Dominion activity just to make sure their abiding by the Treaty of Bajor Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira who is sitting in the chair in front of the desk. Very well, Captain, its time for me to go home says Typhuss as he looks at John and gets up from the chair and leaves the ready room. Sir I want to apologize for my actions earlier when you brought Doctor Bashir aboard John says as he looks at Admiral Kira. I forgive you John says Typhuss as he looks at John and then leaves the ready room. (Space, Bajor Orbit) The type 9 shuttlecraft leaves the starboard 302 bay and heads to the surface. (Main bridge) I think its time we get going ourselves, helm set course for Deep Space 9 warp nine Captain Tyson says as he sits in the Captain's chair. Course laid in sir Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at the helm then at Captain Tyson. Engage Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer. (Space) The Kingston leaps into warp speed.